As society develops and people's living standard rises, smart watch is available to general public. Currently, smart watch is generally used together with smartphone or tablet computer to share information such as short message, call and email. However, these are only for temporary needs while unable to reach people's higher needs. As the screen of smart watch is too small for complex information, the device with bigger screen such as smartphone or tablet computer is needed. Such device shares overlapping functions with smart watch.
Various smart electronic products such as computer, tablet computer and laptop computer, which have become necessary for work and life, have been gradually applied in public places for use. However, consumers' private or financial information may be stored on these electronic devices when consumers use them. These electronic devices may become impractical and a waste of resources due to such security problem.
Along with a greater variety of functions, smart watch may gradually replace large-size electronic devices such as smartphone and tablet computer. However, the small screen of smart watch has been a technical challenge for those skilled in the art.